mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Four Bungalows (Andheri West)
Four Bungalows is a neighbourhood in Andheri (W). It is located about three kilometres from Andheri station and is in the vicinity of Lokhandwala Complex and Seven Bungalows . It also houses a large marketplace, which is known to be the cleanest vegetable and fish market in Mumbai . The two main landmarks here is the fish market which is next to the Good Shepherd Church and St. Louis Lane. It houses one of the few HSBC branches in Mumbai. Other roads in the vicinity include Convent Avenue, Ratan Nagar society. Also has a Gurudwara on the main road. Is accessible through BEST bus routes 266,249 and 251 from Andheri Station Apart from the fish market here, the place is streamed with all kinds of shops (stationary, vegetables, fruits and dairies). People from as far as Lokhandwala come and shop here, as it is very convenient and also as once can get anything here, under the sun. Four Bungalows is named after the 'four bungalows' that once existed here during the British Regime. One of them still exists today, located in the lane just behind the Good Shepherd Church. This place also consists of a huge number of residential buildings, all of them built around 25–40 years ago, that is the time, this place came under proper development. Before this, the area consisted of only marsh-lands and fields, and there were some people who would utilize these muddy waters to fish. This place is easily accessible to Lokhandwala , Versova , Yari Road and Andheri Station and also to Juhu -Vile Parle '. Good Shepherd Church Built about more than 20 years ago, the church stands between the fish market and two lanes. It is a Roman Catholic church dedicated to the Good Shepherd or Jesus Christ. The structure of the church can be described as a modern structure. The church has undergone many changes in the past few years, one of the notable changes is the construction of the Blessed Sacrament and the wall behind the altar made of strong marble. The church was built in the late 1980s. It is built next to the'Sarita Lawns Convent. The Church and the Convent share the same ground, except that it has been separated by a wall. At the left hand side of the church is an empty marshland. There are a lot of controversies surrounding this empty marshland plot, one of which was based on a dispute with the landlord, who now wants to construct a building. Of late the marshland has been converted to a dry barren land, with not much grass. The fish market and the church together form an L-shaped structure securing this plot. St. Louis Lane St. Louis lane is located at the second cross lane, from the Lokhandwala signal. It is a private lane, and is symbolized by its St. Louis Convent. There are five buildings in this lane which make up the complex, namely Indra Sukh, Indra Darshan, Daswani, Popular and Blue Arch. The street here has undergone many changes in the past and boasts of its cleanliness as compared to other lanes in Four Bungalows. The convent, which is a girl's school, was built back in the 1970s. The convent itself has gone under many changes through the past few years. It is also called Convent Avenue Lane. The St. Louis school The lane is normally very quiet except when there are children going to and from the school. The school is a high school up to the tenth grade. The school itself boasts of cent percent results almost every year. The school is a convent run by the Carmelite nuns. the building is composed of a three story structure which is L-shaped. In the 1970s, the school was just being built. At that time, the building consisted of only the ground floor. As funds floored in, the authorities managed to build it is into what it is today. Category:Neighbourhood